A Guy Saved Me and Say's I'm His Long Lost Sister
by Kristy Annabelle Cullens
Summary: Zoey was just a normal kid till some strange people found and saved her. Zak just finds out that he has a twin sister and she might be alive. If so it means that she's in danger of Argost and Van Rook and she might have the same powers as Zak.
1. A Nightmare and A New Hope

**Sorry if this isn't so good. I tried my best so give me your honest opinions and now on with the story. Also this is going to be a DocxDrew, ZakxWadi, and FrancisxOc story. Come on the clone dude needs some love to. I do not own The Secret Saturdays it belongs Jay Stephens. I only own Zoey, her friends, the people she lives with, and a few others.**

Drew was being wheeled to the deliver room with her husband,Doc Saturday, right beside her.

"Doc, another contraction is coming."

"Just hold on Drew we're almost there."

"Doc, I can't. The babies can't wait."

"Where here Drew. Now get ready."

"Okay Drew I need you to push."

As painful as it was Drew was able to have the first baby.

"It's a boy you to," holding up the baby Drew and Doc got a look at their son.

"Oh Doc he's so handsome. Wait...he's siblings coming!"

"Okay Drew you need to push again. Doc try encouraging her."

"Come on honey you can do this just afew more pushes."

Finally the pain was over the twins were born. After trying to get the Kur stone back from Argost and losing many of their friends bring now life into this world brought a on a new hope.

"Let me see my babies."

"Drew I'd like you to meet our son."

"He's so handsome but, were's my daughter? I want to see her."

"She's right here."

The baby the doctors held up was dripping blood and was making a horrible wailing sound. It didn't even look like a baby at all. (Note: If you've seen The Orphan then in the begining when the woman's having the nightmare about her baby is what the baby looks like to). Waking up in a jolt Drew looked around her surroundings and realized that it was just a nightmare.

"Drew, honey are you alright?"

Looking to her left she saw her husband staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"No. I had the nightmare again about the day Zak and..." stoping there Drew started sobbing in her hands. Doc wrapped his arms around his wife and tried not to cry as well. When Zak was born he would of had a sister, but she died when she was in the womb. Drew went into a deep depresion and if it wasn't for Zak who knows what would have happened to their marriage.

"Why her? Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know Drew. That's something I can't answer."

Doc held his wife close to him as she continued to cry about the loss of their baby girl. When it was time to get up Drew said that she'd be with him in a moment. Before leaving Doc gave her one last kiss on the lips and left the room. After getting dressed Drew went to the closet and took out her Baby Box. Inside she had afew things she kept when she was pregnant. At the bottom was the ultarsound of the twins. She couldn't help but wonder what Zak's sister would have looked like her brother and if she would have the same power over cryptids. So many things that Drew will not know about her little girl. After putting away the box Drew left the bedroom and bumped into her brother Doyle.

"Hey Drew. Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Ya I'm fine."

"No your not" Doyle said giving her the I-know-your-lying-look. "Did Doc do something? If he hurt you I'll-"

"Doc didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me."

Drew decided tho tell Doyle about the niece he would have had if only she was careful enought during her pregnancy.

"Doyle sit down," taking a sit herself Drew looked at her brother and begain to tell him,"when I was pregnant with Zak we found the Kur stone."

Interupting her Doyle said,"I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then you also know that I went with Doc and a few other scientists tried to get it back."

"Drew, what are you trying to say?"

"I wasn't just pregnant with Zak and if I hadn't gone into that House of Horrors Zak would have had a twin sister."

"Wait your telling me that I would of had a niece. And you and Doc-"

"Would of had a daughter. But she died when she was still inside me. If I had been more careful-"

"Drew, I'm so sorry."

Getting up Doyle moved to the other side where Drew was and hugged her.

"Did you get to see her?"

"No. I didn't event get to hold her."

When they finally calmed down they went to go find Doc. Didn't take that long to find him specially cause they heard him arguing with someone over the phone.

"You are not going to give Drew some false hope Paul."

"I'm telling you its her. She looks just like him."

"Have you talked to her, seen her up close, did you even check her background?!"

"No but-"

"Then leave it alone."

To busy eavesdropping on the conversation neither of them noticed Zak, Fisk, and Komodo coming down the hall.

"Doc, don't you even want to know if its her? And if I remember correctly you weren't even grieveing when you own child died!"

When Doc didn't say anything Drew was about to go in there till he finally said something,"I couldn't cry because I had to stay strong for my wife and my son. And the reason why I don't want to know is because I'm scared that if it isn't her Drew will go into a depression again. I'm also scared for Zak as well. We haven't told him about his sister cause we aren't sure of how he'll take it. But if there's a chance it's her...it's to risky."

"Doc, I can't say I know what your going threw, but trust me when I say she looks just like Zak."

"Do you...do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, I can also send you her information."

"Dad?"

"Zak?! What are you doin here?"

"Zak, don't sneak up on us like that."

"What's going on and who's this girl your talking about?"

"Mini man we'll tell you later-"

"No, he should know."

"Drew, are you sure?"

Looking at them she knew that she had to tell her boy's about Zak's twin.

"Zak, when I was pregnant with you I was also pregnant with your twin sister."

"My sister? I have a human sister!"

"Yes, and from what we just heard she might be alive."

Looking at his dad Zak didn't know what to say. A twin sister. Why didn't they tell him. So many questions were running threw his head. When Dr. Cheechoo said something it brought Zak out of his thoughts.

"Do you still want me to send you her file?"

"Zak, it's your sister so maybe you should make the decision?"

Looking at his family he said the words that would change his family's life.

"I want to know. I want to see her. Please?"

Smiling at his song Doc couldn't help but smile at how mature his son was acting.

"Can you send us the info."

"I've already sent it. You should have it by now."

"Thank you Paul."

"No problem Drew and good luck"

Still in shock, nervous, and having a little hope Doc opened the file that had there maybe long lost daughters picture. Every one held their breath as the picture popped up.

"It's..."

**So how was it? Good, bad, what? Let me know and till the next chapter. Later. R&R please.**


	2. Meet Zoey and Her Crew

**I cannot believe you guy's like my story! Thank You So Much!!! Here's chapter 2 and enjoy. A big thank you for anon, Spottedstarshell, StarSapphireWolf, Dylexa, DarkDrago, rosi345, and many others who have R&R and messaged me. This is going to be the chapter where you guy's meet Zoey, Zak's twin sister, and learn about her. Thank you again I really appreciate it. Also try reading Twilight story if you guy's want.**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays it belongs to Jay Stephens. I only own Zoey, her crew, and the people she lives with in her appartment building. If there's anyone with the same name it is by coincidence along with the name of the school, team, and building.**

* * *

"The Warrior's win again thanks to the nice save from one of their many players Zoey Wheeler!"

The crowd was cheering and stomping that the team bagged another win. The team was crowding us giving each other high fives, laughing, hugging, and congradulating each other.

"Zoey you did it again! I don't know what we'd do without you on the team."

I turned to my coach to see him smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"No problem coach. I love volleyball and I love the thrill of the game."

"Keep this up you could go pro." Dragging me into a bear hug the coach said to me,"I'm sure your parents are so proud."

Trying to hid my dissappointment I responded with,"Ya, real proud."

Moving away quickly the cheerleaders dumped the rest of the Gatorade on him.

"ZZOOOEEEYYY-BBEELLL!!!"

"Hey Darla-Boo! Woman get your pom-poms out of my face!" Finally putting them down my long time, lovely cappuccino skined friend hugged me while jumping and screaming in my ear.

"I can't believe it! We got another win!"

"Believe it gorgeous. Hello Diva of the Volleyball Court."

"Oh God."

Laughting at the comment my long time guy friend Max put his arms around me and Darla.

"Now Zoey you know I love you, but seriously you rank bad. Phew."

"Oh shut up or at the next pep rally I'll tell everyone you sleep with a My Little Pony."

"Let's fight it out." Putting up our fists Max pretended to sucker punch me while I ninja kicked him.

"Break it up or we ain't going to Rally's to celebrate."

"NO! We'll be good. See we're hugging each other."

"Max can you let go please?"

"Sorry. So you ladies ready to go?"

"Ya just let me grab my stuff real quick."

"Hurry up we'll meet you by my car."

Quickly grabbing my black, white, and red I grabbed my black skinny jeans and took off my black shorts that go with my black and red volleyball shirt. On the front it it had my last name and my jersey number #23. Same thing on the back. After getting my hair out of the pony tail I let my white bangs angle my face. Yes, they were naturally white. And yes the rest of my hair is naturally black. The red hilights though washes out. Darla thought it would look cute cause my hairs atleast two of the schools colors. Finally leaving the school gym I met up with Cloe and her family.

"Hey Zoey Bell!"

"Hey Cloe Sue. Mr. and Mrs. Pierre hows the baby doing?"

"Growing. And just when I think I can't get any bigger I do."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"So are your parents here? We'd love to meet them"

"Sorry Mr. Pierre my parents had another business meeting. Max and Darla are waiting for me so I gotta go. Bye Cloe Sue. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Pierre"

After dodging that bullet I stopped cause I thought I heard a evil laugh. Seeing that noone was behind me I just shrugged it off and continued walking to Max's black, four door,1967 Chevy Impala(If you've seen Supernatural then its the same one Dean drives).

"Hey you alright Zoey Bell? You look alittle jumpy."

"Ya I just thought I heard something. Probably nothing. Must be from all the screaming."

"Well come on ladies I'm hungry and I want food."

"Hump men. Can't live with them..."

"Can't live without them. Hahahahah!"

Getting into the back of the car neither of them noticed them man with jet pack and scary looking mask.

"Van Rook have you found the girl?"

Speaking in a Russian accent the man Van Rook spoke the man,"Yes I have the girl in my sights. When should I get her?"

"Wait till we get there. You might frighten the poor Saturday girl. Hahahaha."

* * *

**Why does Zoey sound dissappointed when her coach talked about her parents, why does she not want Mr. and Mrs. Pierre to meet her parents, and what does Argost want with Zoey? All will be explained in the next chapter but since I've been getting such nice reviews and complements I'll give you alittle preview of the next chapter.**

"Greetings and Bienvenue Zoey Wheeler. I'm the incomparable V.V. Argost. I'm sure you recognize me from my telvision show V.V. Argost's Weird World."

"Dude are you serious! I love that show. But why are you here? And I'm gonna take a guess that your not here to see Lady Liberty."

"Actually my dear girl I came here for you."

Not liking the look in his eyes Zoey slowly took a step back and continued talking to him,"Well are you sure you wouldn't like to find someone else. Maybe alittle older."

"Sorry but like I said I came here for you. And I'm not leaving till your in my grasp. Munya if you please."

Deciding not to stick around Zoey dropped her duffle bag and made a mad dash for it only to run into...

**And this is where I leave off. Please send me more reviews and tell me what you think. L8r **


	3. Premonitions and Games

**Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile. The thing is I can only get my laptop on the weekends so it's gonna be awhile with the chapters. But now here's the third chapter. Also I noticed that I forgot to descripe Max. He's 17 and is half Japanese half American. No he's not a pedifile he's just really good friends with Darla and Zoey. This chapters going to start with the Saturdays then later it goes to Zoey's p.o.v.**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays it belongs to Jay Stephens. I only own Zoey and her crew.**

"She looks just like me."

Looking at the picture Zak instently felt a connection with the girl. Her hair was alot longer than his but other than that she looked like the girl version of Zak. In the picture she was with a pretty African American girl and a guy who looked alittle older than either of them. On the bottom of the picture it had 'The Three Amigo's got Warrior Spirit.'

"She's pretty. So when do we go get to go meet her?"

"Zak, we don't know if its really her and if it is we have to think of her adoptive family."

"Well from what her file says she doesn't have parents. She lives by herself and has a job singing at a club for teens."

"She does what," Doc's voice boomed almost making the house move.

"Relax. I've been there a couple of times and the place is totally safe. All they do is sing, read their poetry, and show their paintings."

"Doyle, if you've been there maybe you've seen her."

"Sorry sis can't say I have."

"So what now? Cause I want to see her."

"I know sweetie. I want to see her to."

"Tomorrow we'll go look for her."

Looking his dad in the eyes, Zak knew it would be a good idea to wait. He still had to tell Fisk and Komodo about her also.

"What's her name?"

"Zoey. Turns out she goes to middle school and is on the volleyball team. One of the best. Heh. They nicknamed her Diva of the Volleyball Court."

"Zoey," Zak said as he let his sisters name roll of his lips,"I like it. She definitely looks like a Zoey."

"What does Zoey mean."

Looking at his Uncle Doyle Zak replied,"It means life."

"I'm going to go set up the guest room for her."

Realizing what his sister said Doyle ran after her saying,"Wait if she's gonna sleep in the guest room where am I gonna sleep?"

Stepping into the room Fiskerton and Komodo saw the picture of Zoey.

(Note: I'm gonna type in English what Fiskerton says for afew of the stories cause I don't know if I can write down all of his mumblings.)

"Brother what's wrong? Who's that girl? She looks just like you."

"Hey Fisk. The girl in the picture is my twin sister Zoey."

"Are you sure you don't want us to pick you up after work?"

"Max, I've told you already I don't need you guys worrying about me so much. I always take the subway after work." Getting out of Max's Chevy I stuck my head in the passenger side window."I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Do you want me to spend the night with you?Cause I'll sit in the back and wait till your shifts done."

"You can call your mom and ask. But you have to sit and pay for you own stuff."

"Thats fine." Moving away Darla got out of the out the car, grabbed her stuff, and walked into the building. "Zoey Bell come on."

"Okay I'm coming."

"Zoey...just please be careful. Please."

"I will Max. I'll call you when we get to my apartment."

"All right but feel free to call."

"Bye Max."

"Later."

Finally driving away I walked into the building and felt at peace. The club was called The Artists Corner and it was a pretty nice place with brick walls, some dark blue and purple curtains hanging around with some tree lights. It had a stage with a piano, a drum set with some small speakers, and a michrophone stand. I loved this place. The pay was good, I got to sing and get a bonus for it, and meet different people. Tonight was poets and painters night.

"Hey Zoey your here good I need you to hurry up, get your shirt on, and start serving."

"Got it Ramona."

(I'm gonna do a time skip to where Zoey and Darla are arriving to Zoey's appartment)

"Girl I have got to get me a job there."

"I know its so soothing and calming. One day I'm gonna start my own club just like that and its gonna be wicked."

"And I'll be your business partner. Cause I'm good with money."

"Of course. But right now it's 12:35 and we got school. So it's time to go to bed."

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure. Third drawer."

"Thanks."

Going to the window Zoey was about to close the curtains she thougth she saw something. Brushing it off she closed them and changed into a pair of boys boxes and a long sleeve navey and grey shirt.

"Night Darla Boo."

"Night Zoey Bell."

Later that night Zak went to bed as well and started thinking about his sister. In the dream he was running from someone and was dragging a girl behind him.

"Who is that and why is he chasing us?"

"I'll explain later. Just keep running."

Turning around to a corner they hit a dead end.

"Quick let's turn around."

Turning the other way someone dropped down and blocked their path.

"Now now children lets not make this any harder than it already is."

"Stay away from her."

"Well since you want to protect her. You can die doing it!"

The person in front of them brougth a sword down and before he hit Zak he and Zoey both jumped up screaming.

"Zoey, I hate you so much right now."

"I'm sorry Darla Boo. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Luckly schools over and tonight alot of our classmates and some high school people are playing Hide and Seek Graveyard style in?"

"Sure. When and where?"

"Meetings gonna be at The Artists Cornor. Max's picking me up and we'll get you on the way. Oh and wear black."

"Deal. But what about your parents do they know?"

"Zoey Bell have you met my parents? They could care less about what I do."

"Hey atleast you have parents. I'm alone."

"Sorry, but trust me having parents who ignore you and not having parents is the same thing. Well speak of the devil. Literally."

Darla's mom drove up in a cherry red 2009 Mustange and from what we could tell was still on her cell.

"Oh I gotta go my moms here. See you tonight."

"Bye."

After getting home Zoey decided to take a nap and decided not to change out of her volleyball uniform. Luckly they didn't have practice so no need to worry bout stinking up her bed. Around nine she woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Grabbing her duffle bag she packed her black jeans and a black short sleeve shirt and climbed out the fire escape. She wasn't running from her landlord she just didn't want Max worrying about her. Climbing down the ladder Zoey jumped down and ran down the ally. It was already dark and the street lamps were turning on. She still had the make up Darla put on her so alot of people just stayed out of her way thinking she was a gang member. She was wearing jet black eyelinger that made her eyes look fierce and on the top lip was black lipstick and on the bottom cherry red lipstick. When she finally reached The Artists Cornor she already saw a bunch of people in black running.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Hey we waited for you but you didn't show. Max started the game early. Oh and here's your arm band. If someone with a blue armband takes your green your out of the game so RUN CHICA RUN!"

"OH MAX I HATE YOU!"

Running with the others Zoey quickly ran to find a isolated place to hurry up and change her clothes. Putting her jeans over her volleyball shorts she was about to take her jersey off till she heard a male's voice.

"Greetings and Bienvenue Zoey Wheeler. I'm the incomparable V.V. Argost. I'm sure you recognize me from my telvision show V.V. Argost's Weird World."

"Dude are you serious! I love that show. But why are you here? And I'm gonna take a guess that your not here to see Lady Liberty."

"Actually my dear girl I came here for you."

Not liking the look in his eyes Zoey slowly took a step back and continued talking to him,"Well are you sure you wouldn't like to find someone else. Maybe alittle older."

"Sorry but like I said I came here for you. And I'm not leaving till your in my grasp. Munya if you please."

Deciding not to stick around Zoey dropped her duffle bag and made a mad dash for it only to run into a man three times her size. He had on some werid armor and she couldn't see what he looked like cause of the mask that covered his whole face.

"Nice try little girl. But if I was you I'd go with the man trust me I speak from experience."

"Ah Van Rook about time you got here."

"Cut the small talk Argost. I trailed the girl like you said now where's my payment?"

"Munya give the man his money. And grab the girl while your at it."

"Wait a minute it was your laugh I heard that night after the game. But why where you following me?"

"It's my job. I'm a mercenary and you where just another job."

"Great I've gone from abandoned girl to nothing but another paycheck for the Russian Freak."

"Why you little..."

Trying to hit her Zoey ducked down and kicked his legs from under him and ran for her life.

"L8r morons."

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that. Munya get the girl and bring her back alive."

"Dad I'm serious I've got a bad feeling. We have to go find Zoey. Now!"

"Zak it was just a bad dream. Finding out you have a sister is alot of pressure on someone. We'll go see her in a minute."

"Doc, we have to leave now."

"Drew, come down. What's wrong?"

"Beeman was checking his satellite and said he heard a girl calling for help. When he checked to see what was wrong he saw Zoey being chased by Van Rook and Argost. We have to save her."

"I told you I had a bad feeling."

"Everyone in the airship. We're going to New York."

"Someone help me please! I'm being chased by someone!"

Still running Zoey knew she couldn't stop. She had to find help. What did she do to deserve this. Turning around a she ran into Munya, but instead of looking human he's skin was purple and he had spider like legs coming out of his back. Trying to run was useless. He grabbed me by my arms and pinned my arms to my sides so I couldn't move so I tried kicking.

"OMG!"

"Since you won't come willingly I'll just have to take you by force."

"Let her go Argost!"

Looking behind Argost a man walked out of the shadows and I got a good look at him. The man was African American and was wearing a black and orange looking uniform. He was blind in his right eye and had a nasty scar on top of his eye was maybe the cause of the blink eye. He was totally ripped and looked like he was in his mid-thirtys but the top of his hair was white.

"Well well well. It seems your father has finally come to rescue his little girl."

Argost grabbed Zoey's chin and moving her face she bit his hand.

"Owww! You little demon!"

"She got that me. Now let go of my baby girl."

A woman dropped down in front of the man in front of her and held out a weird looking sword. Her hair was completely white and was wearing a similar looking jumpsuit. She was kind of pale and really beautiful.

"So you brought your wife as well. But where's your son? Doesn't he want to meet his...aawwww."

The woman shot a fire ball at Argost and the man behind her started running towards me and Munya with a weird glowing glove on his right hand. Munya let Zoey go and she crawled to the side trying not to get in the way of the fight. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the street away from the fight.

"Come on we've got to go now."

"Wait who are you?"

"My names Zak and the people fighting Argost is my parents, but right now we have to run."

Dragging me behind him me and Zak started running down the street. Zak stopped when he saw a dart hit the ground right where he almost was.

"Oh no. It's that Russian Freak."

"Who? Oh great its Van Rook."

"Just hand the girl over and maybe I'll let you live."

"Van Rook! If you hurt either of them then your really dead!"

A buff guy with a mullet and a jet pack shot Van Rook with something that was on his wrist.

"Uncle Doyle."

"Mini man you get her out of here and I'll meet up with you...aww."

The man known as Doyle was hit by Van Rook and before Zoey saw anything else Zak dragged her away and continued running.

"Who was that and why was he chasing us?"

"I'll explain later. Just keep running."

Zak fetl like he's seen this before and before he could think of what happened next he and Zoey hit another dead end.

"Quick let's turn around."

Turning the other way someone dropped down and blocked their path.

"Now now children lets not make this any harder than it already is."

"Stay away from her."

"Well since you want to protect her. You can die doing it!"

Flames started surrounding the fire sword and Zak and Zoey could see that it was Argost. At that moment he pointed the fire sword at Zak.

"NO!"

Zak opened his eyes to see...

**And this is where I leave off but don't worry I'm working on the fourth chapter while you guys are reading this. R&R people. L8r.**


	4. Saving and Discovering Hidden Powers

**Hey I'm glad you guys like how the stories going. I'm sure alot of you hate the cliffhangers but its fun torturing you guys. Now here's the fourth chapter. Oh and before I forget if any of you have a Deviantart account and think you can draw Zoey (in her volleyball uniform or her uniform like her family) just send me a message. I don't own TSS it belongs to Jay Stephens. I only own Zoey and her crew. **

Recap:

"Well since you want to protect her. You can die doing it!"

Flames started surrounding the fire sword and Zak and Zoey could see that it was Argost. At that moment he pointed the fire sword at Zak.

"NO!"

Zak opened his eyes to see...Zoey's eyes glowing orange like his does when he controls a cryptid.

"Stay away from him" Zoey said with venom in her voice.

"Well it seems your sister has the same powers as you my boy. Now lets see how strong she is."

Argost raised the fire sword up and shot a fire ball at Zoey. The fire ball hit her and at first Zak thought she was injured but when she raised her head she was literally holding the fire ball in her hands. It wasn't even scorching her skin and she had a look of happiness and contentment on her face.

"Okay. I'm trying to figure out if I should be screaming or laughing."

"How are you able to do that?"

Zoey gave Zak half a smirk and replied, "I have no idea how I'm doing this, but I'll take it."

Sneaking but behind Zak Arogst raised the fire sword and almost brought it down on him.

"Look out!"

Turning around Zak grabbed the claw but a string of cobweb stuck to it and pulled it way from him.

"Ah Munya about time you got here. As soon as I'm finished with the boy get the girl."

"No! 

"Wha..AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Zak saw the fire ball Zoey just had hit Argost right in the chest. Munya came over and picked up his master knowing the fight was over. After they left the Zoey's eyes stopped glowing and the fire dissapered. She tried walking over to Zak to see if he was okay but she didn't even take three steps till she passed out. Zak quickly ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up bridel style.

"Zak!"

Looking his left Zak saw his parents and his Uncle Dolye running towards him.

"Are you alright son?"

"I'm fine dad, but I think Zoey needs help. She passed out after she fought Argost."

"She did what?"

"Its hard to explain, but we have to get her to the infirmary and quickly."

When the Saturdays got back to the airship they put Zoey in the infirmary and saw that she was okay.

"There's no damage on her what so ever, her brain patterns normal, the only strange thing about her is her temperature. Other than that she perfectly healty."

"Dad is she gonna wake up soon?"

"Yes, but you've both had a pretty rough day so go to sleep and we'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay night mom. Night dad."

Walking over to his sister Zak held her hand and whispered,"Night sis" and kissed her on the cheek. Drew couldn't help but think how sweet her son was to his sister. Zak went to bed and Drew grabbed a chair and held her daughters hand. She couldn't believe what a beautiful young girl her daughter was and how strong she was. Drew felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her husband standing beside her and looking at Zoey as well.

"She's amazing. I can't believe she fought Argost. She's such a strong girl."

"She's like her mother. Hopefully she has some of me in her as well."

"I'm sure she does. We'd better go to bed and let her rest."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

Kissing her husband on the forehead Drew left the infirmary and left Doc sometime to think. When Doc was alone he placed his hand on Zoey's cheek and rubbed his thumb side to side.

"How did you grow up so fast?"

Zoey stirred abit but relaxed again. Doc went over and grabbed a black and orange blanket with a S on it and drapped it over Zoey. Before leaving Doc took one last look at his sleeping daughter and shut off the lights and went to join his sleeping wife.

**And that was the fourth chapter. Don't worry I'll write more but I'll give you guys a preview of the fifth chapter.**

"So your parents might be my birth parents? Okay I need to sit down."

"Look Zoey I know this is alot to take in, but I have a very strong feeling that your my twin sister. When Argost tried to kill me your eyes started glowning orange just like mine when I control a cryptid."

"A what?"

"Cryptids. You know the Loch Ness monster, Elcute Cabra, all of them are called cryptids. I have some kind of contorl over them and I think you might to. Minus the fact that somehow you can control fire."

"Wait...I remember last night. Argost tried to kidnap me and he used some kind of sword and shot a fire ball at me and I was holding it in my hands."

**Till the next chapter The Good and The Bad.**


	5. The Good and the Bad

**I'M BACK! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back and hopefully better than chapter is dedicated to Zak Saturday, the author not the character, this one is for you. Also you guys have got to read his stories they are the best. Fisk's words are going to be **underlined**, Komodo's in bold, and Zon's will be **_Italic__**.**_

**I don't own the TSS I only own Zoey and her crew.**

That night while the Saturdays slept Zak and Zoey were sharing another dream. In the dream there was a terrifying looking monster that almost radiated power and was stronger than any normal cryptid. You could tell it was evil and the plans it had in store would not be good. Then out of nowhere a fireball hit it directly in the chest nearly knocking it down. A lone figure dressed in a pair of black pants, shirt and a white cloak that covered the bottom half of their face was holding the Fire Sword. The exact same one that now belongs to Drew Saturday.

"You gave me my power to protect you and other cryptids. But now you have taken things to far Kur and I cannot let this continue. That is why I am locking your powers away."

The figure removed the piece of cloth that was covering the bottom of their mouth. It was then that the figure was turned out to be a girl the same age as Zoey. She jumped back as Kur tried to attack her, but when he missed he called a nearby cryptid to attack the girl. She kept dodging the cryptid till she got close enough to Kur to shoot him again with the Fire Sword. While he was distracted she took out a stone and started speaking in a weired language. Before she could finish Kur slached her side with a sharp rock. She dodged the first one, but the second time he cut her deep enough to make it a fatal wound.

"You think you stopped me from locking us away, but you didn't. The spell calls for the spilling of my blood and now it's over and your cruel tyranny ends now."

She took out a stone and a few drops of her blood fell onto it and continued to speaking the strange language again. While she was speaking the stone glowed and so did Kur till there was a bright light. The monster fell to the ground and the stone continued to glow and some strange markings started to show up on it. Finally the glowing stopped and the girl picked it up and with the hand that wasn't holding her side.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I had to do this. I assure you though you will not be alone because I'm sealing my own powers away as well. I pray that the next time we're together that it till end differently."

"My lady, are you alright?"

A bunch of monks started running to her side to aid her, but it was to late. She had already lost to much blood and she still had to seal herself into her sword.

"My friends I do not have much time. I need you to hide the Kur stone and after I seal myself inside the Fire Sword keep it until the holder gives it to me when I come back."

"We proise my lady we will do as you wish."

"Thank you," and with her last breath she dropped some of her blood on the sword and spoke again in the same strange language. After the glowing stopped she fell down in the snow lifeless.

Zoey woke up clutching the blankets to her chest so tight that her knuckles were starting to turn white. That was the second weird dream that has terrified her so much that she woke up nearly screaming. What does it all mean? Better yet where was she cause this was not her apartment. Then everything started coming back to her. Nearly getting kidnapped by V.V. Argost, those strange people that saved her, the boy that looked a lot like her, and holding that fireball in her hands. There wasn't even any burn marks on them. This was beyond weird and she was starting to freak out. Oh God! Darla and Max must be having a massive heartattack. As on cue Zoey's phone started to ring and she had a pretty good idea who is was.

"Hello?"

"Zoey-Bell Wheeler where are you! Do you know who worried we are and to top it all off the cops are at your apartment!"

"I'm sorry Darla-Boo I didn't mean to worry you guys I mean it. As for where I am your guess is as good as mine and what do you mean the cops are at my place?"

" I don't know the whole story, but you need to get back here now. And you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, I know. But trust me you won't believe me even though I'm telling you the-"

The boy that saved Zoey last night walked into the room with a giant cat looking thing behind him and a Komodo Dragon. So you can pretty much guess who she reacted.

"Ahhhhh! Get that dragon away from me I'm not going to end up being his dinner!"

"Zoey? What's wrong? Zo-"

"I gotta go Darla. Love you, bye."

Snapping the phone shut Zoey backed up to the headboard and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Hey don't worry Komodo's not going to eat you. Right?"

"Course not. But if she screams again I'm hitting her with my tail."

Still sensing her uneasiness Fiskertin walked over to Zoey and held out a little pink flower to her. Zoey, though still a little shaken, took the flower adn gave Fisk a warm smile.

"Are you okay now Zoey?"

"Yes, I think so. Hey wait a minute how did you know my name?"

"Uh, I know this is going to soud really crazy, but I think you you might be my twin sister.

"I'm sorry WHAT?"

"You see when I was born my mom was carrying me and my twin but she died while in the womb. But the thing is you look a lot like me so that must mean my parents are your parents."

"So your parents might be my birth parents? Okay I need to sit down."

"Look Zoey I know this is alot to take in, but I have a very strong feeling that your my twin sister. When Argost tried to kill me your eyes started glowning orange just like mine when I control a cryptid."

"A what?"

"Cryptids. You know the Loch Ness monster, Elcute Cabra, all of them are called cryptids. I have some kind of contorl over them and I think you might to. Minus the fact that somehow you can control fire."

"Wait...I remember last night. Argost tried to kidnap me and he used some kind of sword and shot a fire ball at me and I was holding it in my hands."

"I know this is unbelieveable heck I didn't even know that I would've had a twin till two or three days ago. But other than that how about we eat and I can show you around. By the way my name's Zak and these are my brothers Fiskerton and Komodo."

"You named the Komodo Dragon Komodo?"

"Well ya."

"Dude that's so cool. Better than naming your dog D-O-G."

"Huh?"

"D-O-G. They spell it out instead of saying dog."

"Okay that's just weird. Anyway I brough you some food. It's not much, but I tried the best I could."

"That's okay. You wanna share it?"

"That be great."

So the entier time the twins were talking and eatting they didn't notice that someone was spying on them the entire time. Doyle was just shocked how the two of them talked to each other. Half the time they talked in a different language. Then it occured to him that sometimes twins develope their own language so he guessed they were doing just that. Truth they talked like they'd known each other their whole lives. She told him about early life in the foster care system, her friends, how she got emancipated, school, adn many other things. He told her about his family, cryptids, his favorire stuff, and some other things as well. It was really cute to say the least.

"Dude, you've been to Japan! I've always wanted to go there. Man you live such and exciting life and you've got cryptids for siblings. How cool is that?"

"You're life sounds exciting too. Living on your own, juggling a job, and volleyball. When do you sleep?"

"During class if I'm having a good day."

"So tell me what's your school like?"

"It's just a normal school. Except that is goes from K-3 to 12th grade which works out perfectly when Max gives me a lift to school."

"Who's Max your boyfriend?"

"What? No, Max is my best friend we've known each other since we were in the system together. He's more like my protective older brother to me and Darla. He even offered to give me the guest room at his place so I don't have to worry bout getting robbed when I'm getting home. Oh crap! I for got to call him. He's going to be so pissed that he'll never let me leave his or Darla's sight."

"Woah, woah, woah just calm down Little Lady I'm sure he'd understand if you told him that your safe."

During her rant Doyle came out of his hiding spot and if it wasn't for the long hair she could have easily passed off as Zak.

"Um...who are you?"

"Zoey this is our Uncle Doyle. Uncle Doyle this is Zoey your niece."

"Good God you look a lot like Zak."

"Um thanks. Wow I feel really short right now."

Doyle noticed how uncomfortable she was so he smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it and if your like your mother being short won't matter cause you will be kicking bad guy butts."

"My mother. Is she here?"

"Well ya cause we pretty much live here," replied Zak as he came up behind her.

"How come I haven't seen her?"

"Their taking a look at the giant rock while waiting for the blood results."

"What blood results?"

Doyle put his arm around Zoey and continued talking,"You see Little Lady last night you temperature was above normal so Doc just wants ot make sure nothings wrong with you."

"What's wrong with my temperature?"

"Nothing," Zak came up behind Zoey and again and placed his arm on her shoulder as well,"its just a little higher, but other than that your fine."

"Nice to know. So when do we meet our parents?"

"Right now."

The guys stopped at a door with no handles on it and had a strange symbol on it. A black serpent with orange eyes in the shape of and S was on there. Threw these doors Zoeys' life would change from now on. Truth was she was pretty scared cause she has only had Max and Darla, but now she could have parents. While she was thinking it over she felt a light push towards the door which turned out to be Komodo encouraging her to move forward. Taking a deep breath she walked forward.

Darla was going to kill Zoey when she got back from wherever she was. She had been missing since last night and the only thing they had found was her gym bag in an abandoned allyway. Darla knew it was Zoeys' cause she is the one who decorated it. Zoey just wanted to leave it the way it was but Darla would not stand for it so she stole it and added some red and white swirls along with her jersey number. Just for kicks she added the Warriors logo in red out lined with white. When Zoey-Bell saw her the next day she was fuming with rage and started going off on her about how she shouldn't have taken it and stuff. Funny thing is when Darla took it out Zoey started singing a different tune. God she hoped Zoey was safe cause the two of them are like soul sisters adn with out her...Darla didn't want to think about it. When she called Max he said that Zoeys' place was being ransacked by the police. Okay it's time to call her and knowing Zoey she'll have her phone on her.

"Hello?"

"Zoey-Bell Wheeler where are you! Do you know who worried we are and to top it all off the cops are at your apartment!"

"I'm sorry Darla-Boo I didn't mean to worry you guys I mean it. As for where I am your guess is as good as mine and what do you mean the cops are at my place?"

" I don't know the whole story, but you need to get back here now. And you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, I know. But trust me you won't believe me even though I'm telling you the-"

There was a pause on Zoeys' end till she started screaming bloody murder. Darlas' heart stopped beating and when it finally started again so did her voice.

"Zoey? What's wrong? Zo-"

"I gotta go Darla. Love you, bye."

"Wait Zoey-" but the line went dead. Now she was down right terrified for Zoey. Hopefully Max would know what to do so she grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Darla, where are you going?"

She frooze at the sound of her fathers voice. He wasn't supposed to even be home at this hour. Probably came to get a drink from his secret stash again.

"I'm going to cheer practice with a friend dad. I may stay the night too."

He came out of he kitchen with his jacket off, tie loose, and a glass of something in his hands.

"Well why don't you stay home instead sweetheart. Keep daddy company."

"Your drunk and I really need to go dad. I'll see you later."

"Your going to see that brat Zoey Wheeler aren't you. How many times have I told you to stay away from that reject?"

"She's not a reject! She cares more about me than you or your wife ever will! Now excuse me I have to go and see one of my true friends!"

Before Darla could open the door her father grabbed her arm and shoved her against it.

"You are not going anywhere until you have been disciplined throughly."

Turning her around to face him Darlas' dad came real close to her face and continued speaking,"And when I'm done with you you'll never want to see that piece of trash ever again. You hear me?"

"Hello? Darla, honey are you home?"

Thanks to her moms distraction Darla was able to kick her dad in the gut hard enough from him to drop her. When he did she ran for the door and out of the house. She just hoped Max was home.


	6. Secrets and Vows

**First it was community college that kept me busy and now it's a job. Please forgive me if I take forever updating but I'm not giving up on this story. Ever so please enjoy and I don't own anything cept my characters. I've decided to keep change it back to Francis and Zoey. Sorry for any inconvinence. I don't own anything cept Zoey and a few other things.**

After taking two buses and the subway to the city Darla walked the rest of the way to Max's building. Even though he's seventeen his foster father left the place to him and it is three times the size of Zoey's apartment. Thankfully the landlord knew of the girls and their relationship was a sibling sort of relationship and that he would never take advantage of that. Which worked out great when things get bad Darla can either go to Zoey's or Max's place any hours of the day.

"Who is it?"

"Max, it's Darla. I need to talk to you immediately."

"Okay, come on up."

Buzzing her in she took the elevator up to apartment 67. Before she even knocked on the door Max already had it open for her.

"What happened?"

"I called Zoey and I think she might be in trouble."

"What," Max grabbed her arm lightly but it was enough to make her wince in pain.

"What happened to you Dar?"

Trying not to look him in the eye she looked around and answered him, "Nothing. I just pulled a muscle during practice. But like I said I think Zoey's in danger cause I called her and she said didn't know where she was. Then she started screaming and said she had to go."

"Okay, I'll call Zoey after I take a look at your arms. And don't think I didn't notice the brusie on them."

Turning around she looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them. The three of them met when Zoey first started the school and she grew up with Max in the system. Darla was the first person to talk to her and when she introduced her to Max she felt safe. They almost never kept secrets from each other and Darla not telling Max about what her dad did hurt him. Guess its now or never.

"I'm sorry I to lied to you. The truth is I'm ashamed of my parents cause my mom's always working so she doesn't know about the brusies that my dad gives me when he's really drunk. And even Zoey doesn't know about it and I can't tell her casue she's not here!"

Finally all the pain and frustration she kept inside came out. She was crying the entire time she told Max so he gave her some tissue and let her cry on his shoulder for a while. After she was done she tried to speak, but was having a little difficulty with her tears continueing to fall down.

"Darla, you need to go to the cops about this. You have to report what your dad did to you and a missing person's report. Now."

"But I don't know where Zoey is and what if they don't believe me?"

"I got a friend on the force. You remember Diana the girl that lived in apartment 57 well my dad donated so money to the force and she said that if I ever need anything just to let her know. She'll make sure that both of these get looked into as soon a possible."

"Max...I'm scared. What if my dad finds me and tries to..."

Max knelt down in front of Darla and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No one is going to hurt you Darla. I'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt you or Zoey especially if there is anything I can do to stop it. You girls are my sisters and I will do anything I can to protect you both."

Darla couldn't believe Max felt so strongly about them. She really wished her parents cared that much about her as much as Max did. Max grabbed his jacket plus keys then they were both out the door. The entire time both friends prayed for the safety and return of their missing friend.

Taking a step closer to the door Zoey was inwardly shaking with nervousness. If there's one thing Max taught her that it's to never back down from a challenge. And she was not about to back if she you just figure out how to open the frickin door that would be nice.

"Having problems with the door?"

Zak walked over to Zoeys' left side with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, and how do you open it?"

"Just walk forward and don't worry you not going to hit your face or anything."

"Oh, good cause I did that once and that was not fun. For the record Darla was talking about something and I was walking backwards. When I turned around I went straight into the door."

"What did Darla do?"

"Laughed her butt off till she noticed the blood coming out of my nose."

"You two going to go in or do I have to push you?"

"We're going Uncle Doyle we're going?"

Taking her hand Zak guided his sister threw the electronic door where they saw their parents examining a hologram of the Kur Stone.

"Zak good thing you're here. We were able to translate more of the Kur Stone and find out how Zoey was able to hold that fire and not get burned."

Zoey was about to say something till her hand was squeeze. Zak gave her a look meaning to wait till Drew told them what was going on.

"This is surprisingly different than what I expected, but apparently Kur was once on the side of good and ruled over all cryptids with a firm but kind hand. One day Kur was challenged by a man who was able to badly injure Kur and was about to finish him till a young girl threw a rock at the man. In a blind rage the man stabbed the young girl. Realizing what he had done the man ran away leaving the girl to bleed to death. Shocked and amazed that even thought the girl was bleeding to death she was able to crawl her way to him to see if she was okay. Putting his needs before hers. Kur wanted to reward the girl for saving his life he called some near by cryptids to take the girl to the nearest volcano. By the time they reached it the girl was barely hanging on to life. Gently Kur carried the girl into the lava and transford a portion of his power to the girl so she could live. The moment she opened her eyes she was no longer a normal girl...from her death she was reborn as a sorceress of fire. With control over magic and the power to heal others Kur trained her to fight to protect other cryptids and to heal those who needed her help. She who is born from fire, master of magic, and the only one to stop Kur from himself...she is the Protector of Cryptids."

"Many loved the girl because of her kindness and protection of humans and cryptids alike. Kur even loved her as his own child, but he started to grow jealous of the girl then started to hate her so much that it consume him mind and body. Then Kur let the hate turn to pure evil and instead of ruling as a kind and fair ruler he became a harsh and unjustful. Even killing those who opposed him. The girl could not stand a side and let the cryptid who saved her life continue with this...so she fought him. One of the village blacksmiths fashioned a sword made of pure gold, but was light enough to fight with. He even made the tip of it have spirals that came out when turned right making it look like rays of the sun blessed it. With her sword at her side and piece of stone at her side she set forth on her mission to stop Kur once and for all. Both fought with all their strength and power till Kur slashed the girls side making her bleed. Thinking that he had sucseeded to eliminate her he left her to die alone. Till she said that all she needed to stop him was for him to spill her blood to lock him away forever. Durning the incantation the stone and Kur both started to glow a orange color till he fell to the ground dead. Picking up the stone and holding her injured side the girl said that she was going to seal her powers into her sword and that one day they will be reunited and that the outcome of the battle would be different. Monks from the nearby temple ran to the girls aid but it was too late she was dying. Her last dying wish was for the monks to hide the Kur Stone and hold onto her sword and give it to someone worth of it. She fell to down to the snow lifeless. It is said that every human and cryptid mourned the loss of their beloved protector and that even the earth was mourning for her as well. The monks called her sword the Fire Sword because she was reborn from fire and died with the fire sealed away."

The next thing everyone knew Alumni-Nightmare started playing. Zoey, being shell shocked over the whole story, didn't even know till Doc and Drew turned to look at her.

"Uh, I'm just going to answer this real quick."

Taking her phone out Zoey saw that the caller i.d. was her friend Max. And knowing Darla she must have told him what was going on.

"Hello Max and before you ask I'm fine. I'm with you won't even belieave it...I'm in a room with my birth parents, uncle, and my twin brother. And no I'm not making it up."

"That's great Zo, but we got a problem."

In a shakey tone Zoey asked what was wrong. Max said that Darla had to tell her.

"Zoey-Bell?"

"Ya, I'm here. What's wrong Darla-Boo...what's going on?"

"Zoey...my dad tried to..."tearfully Darla told Zoey her secret,"my dad tried to molest me and when I wouldn't let him he hit me in my face."

Upset would be a understatement for Zoey. She was livid. To think that a father could do that to his own daughter was breaking a sacred bond.

"Zoey please don't do anything you're going to regret. Max already took me to see Diana and as we speak my dad's getting arested and taken in for questioning. I just really need your support right now. My mom's not here, she doesn't even know, and I just really need my best friend right now."

Zoey could tell that she was about to cry from all the stress so she put her thoughts of revenge on hold...for now.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there in a bit. Take some deep breaths and calm down. Okay girl. Hold on."

"I'm at the SVU headquarters right now and Zoey please come soon."

"I will bye Boo."

Hanging up the phone Zoey turned to see all eyes were on her.

"Gotta get back to New York. Like now. Darla's going threw something and she needs me right now so could you please bring me back?"

Doc noticed the look of desperation in his daughters eyes and was the first to speak,"Where do you need to go? If we can help you friend in anyway we will."

"Thank you. So much."

"Oh sweetie don't cry."

Drew saw that her baby girl was crying and her heart nearly broke at the sight. She immedently wrapped her in her arms to try and help calm her down. Zoey didn't know she was crying till her mother pointed it out. Feeling safe with the older woman Zoey didn't even try to fight back her tears like she usually does. And with that was going on Zak and the others were just standing there clueless as to help Zoey. With their destination set the Saturdays set off for New York to help the best friend of their lost daughter. Zoey prayed that Darla was okay and vowed to get her revenge on the man that hurt her best friend. Now one hurt her friends without getting some punishment. Even if the police couldn't stop him then she would. This she vowed.

**Wow...I started crying myself when I wrote the ending of this chapter. Again sorry that I took so long with this chapter I'll try to update as soon as I can cause with work and bills I've got stuff to worry bout. Read and Review please?**


	7. Choices' to be made

**In case you guys didn't know the pairing is **_**STAYING**_** Francis and Zoey. And I'll try to stay on track with this story and update on more often. Also if you people don't like the story and how it's going then don't read this! Just a warning for you people it's going to get a little conflicted cause not only am I gonna try to follow the show, but it's going to get a little deep. It's rated T for a reason people. It's going to have cuss words and other stuff as well so if you people don't like it then don't read it because not all of the chapters are going to be sugar coated. On with the sorry. I don't own anything cept Zoey and her friends.**

By the time Zoey and her family made it back to New York her stress level was equal to Doc's when worrying about his wife and son on a mission. They could do nothing to calm the girl down and she wouldn't calm down till she made sure Darla was alright and that monster was in jail for a long time. When they did make it back they wanted to run by Zoey's apartment to get her a change of clothes, but she would have not of that. Friends came first in her book. Knowing that she wouldn't back down they went with her to SVU headquarters where they met up with Max.

"Zoey! Thank God you're okay."

Max ran right up to Zoey and wrapped her up in a hug lifting her up off the floor.

"Where's Darla? Is she okay? Was she...?"

"She's waiting for her mom cause she can't give her statement with out a parent or guardian. Yes, she's fine. She has some bruises on her arms and a red mark on her face. But she gave him a nice kick abdominal. I think you're starting to rub off on her Zo."

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking who are you and how do you know our daughter."

Looking at her father Max walked up to them with a expression Zoey knew all to well.

"I'm her best friend and the person who has looked after her for the last eleven years. Who are you?"

Getting between the Max and her father Zoey finally spoke up, "Please don't do this! Dad this is my best friend Max. Max this is my...family."

"Your parents," Max looked at Zoey then Doc and Drew. He could tell they had some similarities. The biggest of all was how much Zoey and Zak looked a like even though they were fraternal.

"Sorry that we had to meet on these circomstances Mr. and Mrs.?"

"Doc Saturday. This is my wife Drew and our son Zak."

"Nice to meet you. Please forgive me for earlier...I'm a little on edge right now."

Zak took that moment to speak first, "Don't worry about I am curious though. How do you know my sister?"

"We grew up in the system together. Zoey was only a baby when she arrived the group home I was staying so I pretty much took it upon myself to look after her. Even when I was adopted I helped her fight to gain independence. I wasn't about to leave her in that group home one minute then later on see her on the streets doing something she shouldn't even be doing."

"Okay enought about my sob story past I just see Darla and make sure that she's okay cause if not I'm gonna find that son of a bitch and make him wish that he was far away from me!"

Doc to say was surprised by his daughters choice of words. He never heard an eleven year old say something like that and he wasn't going to let his own daughter talk like that, "Young lady I don't ever want to her you say something like that again. I know your worried, but that doesn't mean you can say anything like that again. Do I make myself clear?"

Looking at her dad and the dissaproving look Zoey felt like she dissapointed him. This was crazy! She just found these people and now she was starting to feel remorse. The walls she had spent years building around her heart were starting to crumble and she didn't like it. When your in the system your bounced from foster home to foster home. Not knowing if things are going to work out, or if the family is nice, or if your ever going to find where you belong. She wasn't going to let herself get hurt by these people.

"I'm sorry, but right now my best friend is in pain so excuse me for being a little upset right now. It is taking every fiber of my being not to do something that will get me arrested and/or set to jail. And to top it off I can't go see her. So ya I'm having a pretty screwed up day so I think that gives me the right to say a few curse words right now."

"Excuse me ma'am, but you need to calm down."

"I want to see my daughter now! Her name is Darla Candle and she was taken here so don't tell me to calm down!"

Near the elevators a African-American woman was arguing with one of the detectives and by the look of things was not about to back down. She was wearing a navy blue business suit with black pumps and a Gucci and Gabbana hand bag. Shoulder length black hair made her stunning green eyes show just how much worry, fear, and determination shined in them. With full lips and a dark skin tone the woman was very attractive you could easily see that the woman was Darla's mother Astird Candle.

"Mrs. Candle, Darla's alright, but right now you need to calm down. If not for you sake then for Darla cause right now she needs her mother now more that ever," replied Max to the frantic mother/business woman.

"I'm sorry...it's just...no one told me what's going on. All I know is that my husband has been arrested and that they need me so they can question Darla."

It was clear to anyone that the poor woman had no clue had no clue about what her husband was doing to their daughter. Now Zoey felt kind of bad thinking the woman was a horrible mother and need a good kick in the rear.

Sympathizing with with the poor woman Drew's heart went out to her, "I understand that you're worried about your daughter so why don't you go talk to detective and go see Darla."

Noting that there were other people besides Max and the officer she was yelling at Astrid saw that Darla's best friend Zoey Wheeler and a few other people where there as well.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Zoey's mother Drew Saturday. This is my husband Doc and our son Zak."

Tuning out what they were saying Zoey went to get a drink from the water fountain cause for some reason she felt like no matter how much she would drink that it wouldn't be enough. Right when she was about to take a sip the one person she did not want to see at the moment showed up. Being escorted by two police officers was Hadrian Candle. Darla's so called father and Zoey's number one enemy. Just thinking bout what he did made her blood boil with anger just one touch of her skin could burn someone. Literally. Steam was coming off of her hands and it only got worse when the monster looked right at giving her a knowing smirk. Try and attack me you little reject. Go ahead and try was the message he was sending her which only fueled the fire inside her to the point her hands were turning red.

They say "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," well Zoey begged to differ. She had never wanted to hurt someone as much as she wanted to kill that man. Without even knowing flames eveloped her hands. Fueled by her anger and fustration Zoey started walking over to Hadrian with the intention of gripping his neck when someone grabbed her arm stopping her. Coming out of her daze Zoey looked to see Doyle holding on to her arm, stopping her from going over and taking a life.

"Zoey," said Doyle,"think about what your about to do."

Looking at her in the eyes Doyle could tell that she was out for blood. He'd seen that look so many times he could see if from a mile away and it did not look good on his nieces' face.

"If you go over there what will you do? Cause if you kill him you'll only cause Darla and the rest of us more pain. She's been betrayed by her father and now he's going to suffer for what he has done. And if you go over there not only will you hurt the people who need you right now, but you won't be any better than him."

Eyes closed and taking a deep breath Zoey took his words into consideration. If she killed him there would be one less peadofile on the street, but his blood would be on her hands. Darla was already hurting and so was her poor mother who had no idea about what was going on. Could she really let the anger within her take over and kill a man. Or would she calm down and let the justice system take over?

With one last glace that could freeze hell its self she let the fire in her hands die down till the very last smoke cloud disappeared.

"I know you want to protect your friends, but you can't do it like this Little Lady."

"Then how can I? No one knew what was going on...not even her mother and she's a criminal profiler."

"Sometimes when it's the ones we love we become blind. The only thing that you can do is be there for her and help her threw this Zoey-Bell. Cause I got a feeling she's blaming herself and she really needs one of the few people that can help her to try and move on."

Letting herself be escorted back to her family and friends Zoey instandly wrapped her arms around Darla in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm here for you Darla-Boo and I will do whatever it takes to help you move on. No matter what.

**That's it for now guys. I have to work in the morining and I need my rest. Gonna try and update real soon. Love you guys. R&R please!**


End file.
